


Mint

by Death_Starlights



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Electro Swing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Starlights/pseuds/Death_Starlights
Summary: Philip nie tańczył. Głównie z zasady i dlatego, że nie umiał. Nie zmieniła tego jego siostra, zapalona tancerka, ani rodzice, ani nawet żadna ładna dziewczyna nie umiała go zmusić do ruszenia się z miejsca. Pf, on nawet tego nie rozważał.Ale cholera, dla tego bruneta był w stanie nawet się zgodzić.





	1. Proszę

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Losieuu, bo gdyby nie ona to prawdopodobnie to opowiadanie byłoby o kimś zupełnie innym.

 Było głośno, a on siedział sam przy stoliku, zostawiony na pastę losu przez swoją własną siostrę. Na początku sądził, że to dobry pomysł. Och, jakże się mylił. Wszyscy dookoła tańczyli, rozmawiali, a on sączył powoli swojego szampana, starając się wyglądać tajemniczo. Nie wiedział, że z perspektywy osób trzecich wyglądał po prostu na zdenerwowanego i zbyt zawstydzonego żeby zamówić sobie jeszcze jeden kieliszek. Miał ochotę wyjść, ale po prostu nie wypadało mu zostawiać siostry, nawet jeśli jej swingowy konkurs właśnie się zakończył. Zresztą, on nawet nie był fanem electro swingu i teraz naprawdę żałował, że tu przyszedł. Widział jak ktoś podchodził w jego stronę i miał nadzieję, że idzie jednak do stolika obok. Jednak Bóg nie zna litości, bo chłopak podszedł do jego własnego, osobistego stolika.

-Moje uszanowanie drogi panie, czemu pan nie tańczy? - spytał nieznajomy podnosząc jedną brew do góry, i niech coś go trafi, ale już mu zazdrościł tej umiejętności.

-Nie czuję się na siłach. - i to była prawda, chociażby dlatego, że kompletnie nie umiał tańczyć i czułby się po prostu głupio.

-Proszę pana, czyżby nie umiał pan tańczyć?

-Ależ skądże proszę pana. - stwierdził podnosząc się z krzesła. - O, teraz tańczę.

-Doprawdy?

-Oczywiście. - potwierdził. - Tańczę, ale za szybko, żeby pan mógł zauważyć. - nieznajomy zaśmiał się na to stwierdzenie, a on musiał stwierdzić, że był to całkiem przyjemny dźwięk.

-Pana godność?

-Philip Hamilton. A pana?

-Georges Lafayette. Czy zechciałby pan ze mną zatańczyć? Obiecuję, że będę pana łapać, gdyby miał pan mdleć. - mrugnął w stronę Philipa - akurat leci moja ulubiona piosenka, czy sprawiłby mi pan tę przyjemność? - i chłopak musiał naprawdę się powstrzymać, żeby nie powiedzieć tak. Bo naprawdę poczuł się słabo i miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje.

\- Chyba będę musiał odmówić, ale żeby pan sobie nie myślał, nie sprawa mi to radość – powiedział powoli Philip starając się nie paść na miejscu. Robiło się już za duszno i musiał koniecznie stąd wyjść.

\- Och. Rozumiem. Czy zatem zechciałby pan napić się ze mną lampki wina? Chociaż tego proszę mi nie odmawiać, albowiem będzie to okrucieństwo z pana strony.

\- Z przyjemnością się napiję - powiedział Philip i przyjął ramie oferowane przez chłopaka zostawiając w połowie pusty kieliszek szampana na stoliku. Gdzieś po drugiej lampce wina rozpiął pierwsze dwa guziki od koszuli, bo jeśli wtedy było duszno, tak teraz był na skraju wytrzymałości. Po trzeciej lampce, gdy pytał barmana o balkon, dowiedział się jedynie o drugiej sali w której znajdowało się pianino i jego artystyczna dusza nie mogła się powstrzymać. Musiał zagrać.

~*~

 Angelica bawiła się świetnie, jednak zbliżała się ich prywatna godzina policyjna i musiała znaleźć brata. Widziała go jeszcze w trakcie konkursu, ale potem zniknął jej gdzieś na tyłach sali i miała nadzieję, że tam właśnie będzie. Miała pecha, jednak była pewna, że gdyby Philip miał sam opuścić klub to by jej powiedział. Dlatego przeszła obok baru do drugiej sali. Ludzie tam tańczyli, a w rogu stało pianino, i... och. Chyba grał na nim jej brat, bo znała tylko jedną osobę z takimi włosami, zresztą tego śpiewu nie dało się pomylić.

\- Philip?

\- O! Angie! - rozpromienił się chłopak, machając do siostry.

\- Chodź, wracamy do domu. - stwierdziła podchodząc bliżej. Obok jej brata siedział jakiś nieznany jej chłopak i dziewczyna zaczynała mieć nadzieję, na zaistnienie życia towarzyskiego u jej brata.

\- Ale Angieee

\- Zaraz dziesiąta.

\- Och. No dobrze. - powiedział chłopak przygasając trochę. Zaraz potem odwrócił się do swojego kolegi.- Zatem do widzenia proszę pana. Bardzo miło było spędzić czas w pana towarzystwie.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość, jednak mam nadzieję, że następnym razem zatańczymy. - stwierdził nieznajomy, a zaraz potem Angelica ciągnęła swojego brata do wyjścia. Przez całą drogę musiała słuchać komplementów na temat chłopaka, ale była w stanie to znieść. W końcu tak rzadko zdarzało się, że Philip zachwycał się kimś kto nie był postacią historyczną, lub nie pochodził z książki.  


	2. Nalegam

 Znowu zgubił swoją siostrę, choć wyjątkowo zrobił to specjalnie, i znowu siedział sam przy stoliku. Tym razem przyszedł w konkretnym celu i z nadzieją, że Georges jednak tu dziś będzie.

 Nie było mowy o tym, żeby zaczął tańczyć, albo chociaż bardziej wtopił się w tłum. Jeszcze nie daj Boże ktoś by go zmusił do tych piekielnych ruchów, a wtedy podeptałby stopy tych wszystkich miłych ludzi. Dlatego tak bardzo starał się wypatrzeć w tłumie ciemne loki. Wtedy musiałby podejść tylko do tej jednej, konkretnej osoby.  
Muzyka była głośna, czerwona mucha nieprzyjemnie przylegała do jego nieprzyzwyczajonej szyi, a to wszystko utrudniało mu koncentrację. Miał rękawy podwinięte do łokci i dzięki temu nie gniótł mankietów czarnej koszuli, co oczywiście zaplanował, a nie zrobił niechcący gdy było mu za gorąco. Musiał już tylko dbać o niezachlapanie winem swojej szarej kamizelki, co było bardzo prawdopodobne, patrząc na fakt że z nudów bawił się pełną lampką wina. Gdzieś w tłumie mignęła mu jego siostra, choć mogła być to każda inna dziewczyna w czerwonej sukience. Musiał to być jakiś nowy krzyk mody bo miało je pół populacji płci pięknej znajdującej się w sali, co nie ułatwiało znalezienia konkretnej osoby.

\- Dobry wieczór panie Philipie. - usłyszał gdzieś z boku. Nawet nie zauważył jak chłopak w białej koszuli do niego podszedł.

\- Witam panie Georges. - odpowiedział obracając się w stronę towarzysza.

\- Widzę, że raczył pan zacząć dziś beze mnie. - stwierdził wskazując głową na pustą już lampkę po winie.

\- Jakoś tak się złożyło.

\- Czy może tym razem uszczęśliwi mnie pan tańcem?

\- Obawiam się, że nie.

\- Och. - spochmurniał na chwilę Georges, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął. - Zatem pozwoli pan, że się dosiądę. - stwierdził po czym zniknął by po chwili zjawić się z dwiema lampkami białego wina w rękach.

~*~

\- Świetnie grasz na pianinie.

\- Dziękuję, ty za to świetnie wyglądasz. - odpowiedział Philip zanim zorientował się co zrobił. Zaraz się zarumienił i chciał tłumaczyć, jednak przeszkodzono mu.

\- To dobrze, że tak uważasz, bo według mnie ty też świetnie wyglądasz. - powiedział Georges, puszczając chłopakowi oczko.

~*~

\- Co tak w sumie robisz jak cię tu nie ma? W sensie no... No. - stwierdził będą w połowie swojej czwartej lampki. To już ostatnia, pomyślał Philip, dokończę tą i zabieram się do domu.

\- Maluję. I trenuję taniec, ale to jedna z tych oczywistych rzeczy.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć jakiś twój obraz.

\- Jestem pewien, że jeszcze będziesz miał okazję. Na sto procent dziś nie zatańczysz?

\- Tak.

\- Nawet jak ci obiecam, że jedyne co musisz robić to to co ci się podoba? - spytał Georges poprawiając szelkę, która zaczęła spadać mu z lewego ramienia.

\- Niestety, nie dziś drogi Georgesie. Nie dziś. - stwierdził Philip, dopijając jednym łykiem swoje wino. - Bo wiesz, to totalnie nie tak, że nie chcę z tobą tańczyć. Boję się tylko, że wyjdę na totalnego głupka i kogoś podepczę przez przypadek.

\- Bzdura mój drogi. To wybitnie proste, tylko popatrz. - La Fayette wstał i zaczął podrygiwać w rytm muzyki. Nie było to nic skomplikowanego, tylko proste ruchy, jednak jego towarzysz nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Jak ty to robisz, że twoje nogi wyglądają tak dobrze... - usłyszał w zamian za prezentację swoich umiejętności.

\- Wiesz, tobie już chyba wystarczy - stwierdził Georges, patrząc na opadającego coraz niżej na stół chłopaka. - Może poszukamy twojej siostry co ty na to?

\- Angie woli tańczyć – naburmuszył się Philip, nie zwracając uwagi na wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń. - Pewnie znalazła sobie jakiegoś przystojniaka i ostatnie o czym myśli to powrót ze mną do domu.

\- W jakiej jest sukience? – spytał się Georges rozglądając się po sali.

\- Czerwonej. Koniecznie chciała żebyśmy pasowali kolorami czy coś więc muszę teraz cierpieć w tej musze. – to nie zawężało kręgu poszukiwań, bo przynajmniej połowa dziewczyn była w sukienkach, które można było nazwać czerwonymi. Georges potrzebował jakiś konkretów, ale wątpił by otrzymał je od chłopaka. Pamiętał, że Angelica miała kręcone włosy, ale to nadal nie wykluczało tak wielu osób jakby chciał. Nie zamierzał podchodzić do każdej dziewczyny, która miała na sobie czerwoną sukienkę, bo był pewien, że w ten sposób zajmie mu to resztę wieczoru. Dlatego postanowił odprowadzić chłopaka do domu, przy odrobinie szczęścia okazało się również, że rodzeństwo, a przynajmniej chłopak, miał przy sobie telefon, więc z drobną pomocą wysłali do jego siostry wiadomość.

\- To jeszcze raz, gdzie mieszkasz?

\- No... to tam przed parkiem. Wiesz w tym takim z tą okropną dużą figurką jakiegoś typka. Paskudna. No i tam przed tym parkiem w lewo i no... No. – wytłumaczył po raz trzeci Philip skutecznie omijając chociażby numer domu. Była już prawie północ, a oni obaj siedzieli w tym „parku z tą okropną dużą figurką jakiegoś typka" i Georges starał się ustalić jakieś konkrety, jak na przykład numer domu, bo jeśli chłopak mieszał przed parkiem to nie było to już przynajmniej całe miasto do obejścia.

-Podaj mi chociaż numer domu, wykaż choć trochę zainteresowania swoją obecną sytuacją mój drogi. – stwierdził La Fayette, wiedząc, że Philip i tak już ledwo słyszy co się do niego mówi.

-...23...- wymamrotał chłopak, ale Francuz niewiele z tego zrozumiał. Dopiero za drugim razem usłyszał cały numer „23", nie tracił więc czasu na odpowiedź, tylko od razu wstał z ławki, pomógł chłopakowi i zaczął poszukiwania domu. Znalazł go po ponad dwudziestu minutach i okrążeniu prawie całego parku. Philip powoli zasypiał i o ile kiedy chodzili nie robiło to dużej różnicy tak teraz gdy stali i czekali, aż ktoś im otworzy, chłopak zaczął się na nim wieszać i było to nieco problematyczne. Po chwili usłyszeli szybkie kroki dochodzące zza drzwi, które po chwili otworzyła im, jak zgadywał, matka Philipa.

\- Dobry wieczór pani Hamilton. - przywitał się grzecznie Georges. W końcu trzeba być uprzejmym niezależnie od sytuacji. - Nazywam się Georges La Fayette, miło mi poznać.


End file.
